Roses and Violets
by Trelhu
Summary: Subject 34-09: A fourteen year old female. Powers: ability to manipulate actions of others through voice, extreme agility, flight, power over nature. Physical description: red hair, green eyes, pale skin.


**Subject 34-09**

**I don't own any characters from the MCU! I only own Violet Rose!**

Train, kill, train, kill. That's my life. Nothing else. No meeting boys, no binge watching tv shows, nothing a normal fourteen year old girl would do. I am HYDRA Subject 34-09. That's the only name I know. Well, there's my code name, Angel. But I hate it.

Today was a pretty normal day. At first. I woke up, ate my breakfast, trained for a few hours, then I got a summons. A summons usually means I'm going on assignment. An assignment means there's someone HYDRA wants dead.

They call me Angel because I hate to kill. No matter how much torture they put me through I still don't like it. I do it though. Because I know that if I don't there's a lot of pain in store for me. I try to kill gently when I can, when it's a small foe that I know HYDRA doesn't watch 24/7. But, when it's a major target I have to kill them violently.

I was surrounded by guards and locked into a collar that suppressed my powers. My powers came from HYDRA running dozens of dangerous experiments on me when I was younger. I can fly, control people with my voice, control nature, and have extreme agility.

The guards led me to a car which would take me to my "boss" who would give me my assignment. I was blindfolded as I got in the vehicle, that was odd, I'd never been blindfolded before, only made to lay in the trunk so I wouldn't know where I was going.

We rode for around half an hour before I felt the car rumble to a stop. I was led out and up a ramp. They had their hand tight on my arms, guiding me around corners and down hallways.

Finally, we reached what I assumed was the heads office. But when they took off my blindfold I had no idea where I was. This was not my boss's office. Instead of my boss sitting behind the desk there was a black man with an eyepatch.

"Sit down." He ordered and I complied "Do you know who I am?"

"I assume you're my newest commander."

He smirked "In a way. HYDRA has fallen. I am Director Fury of SHIELD."

I was instantly on alert but I kept myself relaxed. This man was my enemy. HYDRA had told me that SHIELD was the bad guys.

"How?" I asked calmly.

"Only days ago." He evaded my question.

"So I assume you're going to kill me to teach a lesson to any of the other HYDRA supporters out there?"

He blinked, surprised that she could talk of death so easily "No. We have decided that you would be a valuable asset. We have arranged for you to stay with some trusted people until it is time for you to rejoin society."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you'll stay in a cell."

I thought about it "Fine." I answered.

•••

Fury sighed, remembering the trouble he had getting Stark to take the girl into Avengers Tower. The man wasn't thrilled with the idea of another assassin living with him. He was even less happy when Fury had made his second request.

"I might need you to adopt her."

"What?!"

"I might need you to adopt her. She'll need an identity and you can provide her a great life." Fury reasoned.

"Are you joking?"

"I never joke."

"Fine. She can stay here for a while. But I can't guarantee that I'll adopt her."

"Trust me. Once you meet her, you might change your tune."

"Whatever."

Stark hung up on Fury then. Leaving the director pissed off and slightly worried. What would he do with Subject 34-09 if Stark wouldn't help? He hadn't met 34-09 yet but he knew that she was apparently charming and sweet. Many of her guards had pleaded for her life before their deaths. If she had touched the hearts of so many evil people surely she could melt the heart of Tony Stark.

•••

Tony mad his way down the hall of SHIELD's base. He wasn't in a good mood. Fury had some nerve forcing some kid on him.

"Good morning, Stark." Fury stepped out of a door in front of Tony making him jump.

"Jesus!"

"Step into my office please. We have much to talk about."

Tony sighed and followed the director without complaining.

"Take a seat." Fury gestured at the chair in front of the desk.

Tony sat, feeling like a naughty schoolboy in the principal's office.

"Now, we've done some research and Subject 34-09's real name is Violet Rose. She is fourteen with several powers."

"Wait, powers? What kind of powers?"

"Flight, control over nature, agility, and she can control people with her voice."

"Jesus!" Tony slapped his hand to his forehead "You must be joking."

"Like I said, I never joke." Fury frowned "And don't forget, you've already agreed to take her in. No backing out now."

"Ugh, fine." Tony rolled his eyes childishly "So, this Violet Rose, where is she?"

"In containment."

"She's fourteen!"

"I'm aware."

"But you can't just lock a fourteen year old in a cell."

"I'll let her out." Fury replied calmly.

"You're out of your mind." Tony said.

Fury sighed and pushed a small button "Release Subject 34-09 and bring her up to my office. Happy now?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Fury rolled his eyes "But now she'll be here in a minute."

"As long as she's out of a cell."

They waited in silence for another minute before there was a sharp rap at the door. It opened and revealed a small, underfed, unhealthy looking fourteen year old girl.

"Mr. Stark, this is Subject 34-09 or as you can call her, Violet Rose." Fury stood up "I'll leave you to get acquainted with each other."

There was more silence, then Tony cleared his throat and said "Um...nice to meet you. My name's Tony Stark."

"Subject 34-09." The girl replied stiffly "But according to eyepatch man, I'm Violet Rose."

"Well, I guess you're coming home with me. So...shall we?" Tony gestured at the door awkwardly.

"As you wish."

"Okay, then, let's go."

**Word count: 1034 words**

**This is not my idea. I started reading a fanfic on Ao3 called The Place Where I belong. It inspired me and I decided to try my hand at an Avengers fan fiction. I don't know everything about the MCU so I'm sorry if some things seem out of character. This is an AU story too, so please be kind. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author **


End file.
